Even Assistants Needs a Knight in Shinning Armor
by LovingGinger30
Summary: AU missing scene for Secretaries Day, when Betty and Christina left the restaurant, Betty gets ambushed at the Mode office, but she gets rescued by Daniel who reminds her that assistants needs a knight in shining armor.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UGLY BETTY, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is an AU of Secretaries Day, and it needed some Daniel and Betty fluff in it.

It is a swing from the jousting stick to Nick's face that everyone has seen. It completely surprises them that a not so attractive assistant did that towards an egoistical coworker. "I can take care of myself thank you". Betty said to Nick and his pals. The female coworkers are very surprised by the badass move that Betty made.

As Nick and his pals see Betty and Christina leaving the restaurant, he is not happy that his pride has taken a nose dive. 'That Saurez shows me up, she will pay for that'. Nick thought to himself as he is a mind to teach Betty a lesson. His friends nod in agreement as they plan to ambush her.

As Betty and Christina leaves the restaurant, Betty is slightly disappointed that she did not get the money needed to go to Mexico. Plus she also remembers that she left a couple of things back at Mode. "I am going back towards Mode. I left a couple of things back at the office". Betty said to Christina.

Christina looks at her young friend. "You know Betty you need one of those reminders to remember to take things home. Do you want me to come with"? Christina asks Betty.

Betty shakes her head to her designer friend. "No, besides I will not be there long anyways". Betty said to Christina.

Christina nods to Betty. "Alright I will see you tomorrow". Christina said to Betty. As the two parted ways, Nick and his buddies hear that Betty is heading back to Mode. "Perfect, she will be alone". Nick said to his buddies as they follow Betty back to Mode.

Back at Mode, Betty is at her desk, and she puts the couple of items in her purse. Just as she is about to leave her desk, Betty gets grabbed from behind. She is struggling in the man's grip as she sees Nick right in front of her. "Well, well, well Suarez, you just had to show me up back there. It is a time to teach you a lesson". Nick said to Betty.

Betty glares at Nick as she is not happy at him. "Your egoistical pride took a severe nose drive because you could not stand being wacked with a jousting stick by a girl". Betty said to Nick.

Nick is getting angry as he takes her glasses off Betty's face as he breaks them in half. "It is five against one Suarez, and you are alone with out anyone defending you. Plus your hands are behind your back, so the lesson will go on as planned". Nick said to Betty as he punches her in the face.

As Betty is getting beaten up, she tries to fight back. She manages to kick Nick in the crotch, but she could not get freed. "You are going to regret that one Suarez. Where is your knight and shinning armor this time"? Nick asks Betty as he is about to hit her again.

Daniel gets off the elevator as he had a bad night as well. He notices something very wrong. His heart drops as it is Betty in trouble. "Hey knock it off now". Daniel said to them.

Nick and his buddies turn to see Betty's boss at the office. "Oh crap", one of the buddies said to Nick.

Betty gets surprised to see Daniel returning to the office.

Daniel glares at Nick. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Alexis here to see what you are doing"? Daniel asks Nick as he is furious at them.

Betty looks at Daniel as it is very unexpecting for him to rescue her. As long she has been at Mode, it has been her to rescue Daniel.

Nick realizes that he is in a lot of trouble. "We were teaching Suarez a lesson on how it is wrong to show me up". Nick said to Daniel.

Daniel glares at Nick. "If I know Betty, you really pissed her off. By the bruise on your face, you really deserved it and your ego is so bruised that you had to get it back". Daniel said to Nick.

Nick and his buddies look at each other. As the buddy pushes Betty to the floor, they took off as they left Mode.

Daniel rushes over to Betty. "Betty, look at me. Are you alright"? Daniel asks Betty.

Betty looks at Daniel as he came for her. "No, my night didn't turn out so well. I failed getting the money to go to Mexico, and I thought Henry was my knight in shinning armor. However Charlie showed up and took Henry home saying that only one princess gets the happy ending. Nick really mad as he made fun the fact that I don't have a knight in shinning armor. I pretty much hit him with a jousting stick at the Mode Party saying that this princess can take care of herself. I only came back to the office because I left a couple of things. I put them in my purse. The next thing I knew is that someone grabbed me from behind. Nick broke my glasses and start beating me up". Betty said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Betty as he does not like seeing her like this. "Let me get you to the Emergency Room, and Nick and his buddies will be arrested for this. If anything, you are a princess of a different kind that usually rescues me". Daniel said to Betty.

Betty is blushing by Daniel. "Thanks, but I shouldn't interfere your plans". Betty said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Betty. "Betty, even assistants needs a knight in shinning armor. Plus let me take care the trip to Mexico to make up the fact that I picked a lame gift". Daniel said to Betty.

Betty nods to Daniel as she nods to him. As Daniel took Betty to the emergency room, Betty explains what happened to the police. Plus Alexis got really mad that her assistant went as far to hurt Betty like that.

Betty is in a recovery room as she sees pink daisies at her bed side. She see the card being from Daniel. 'Perhaps Daniel is right even assistants need a knight in shinning armor..

End Story


End file.
